For example, a liquid crystal panel used for a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television does not emit light, and thus a backlight unit is required as a separate lighting device. The backlight unit is known, which is arranged behind the liquid crystal panel (on aside opposite to a display surface side). The backlight unit includes a chassis having an opening on its surface side facing the liquid crystal panel, a plurality of light sources (such as cold cathode tubes and LEDs) arranged on an inner surface of a bottom plate of the chassis and a reflection sheet that is provided in the chassis and reflects light from the light sources toward the liquid crystal panel. Patent Document 1 discloses one example of such a backlight unit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-146126